The Administrative Core of the Center for the Study of Complex Malaria in India (CSCMi), headquartered at the NIMR in New Delhi, will provide day-to-day and strategic administrative and accounting support, reports of finances, communications infrastructure, liaison with suppliers, travel and visa support, and website support for the Center. The Administrafive Core will also provide logistical support for, and document the activifies of, the Scientific Acfivifies committee which will be established to review and advise on CSCMi research project progress. The Administrafive Core will provide similar support for the annual ICEMR Workshop when it is held at the CSCMi, as well as logisfical and travel support CSCMi employees attending the Workshops at other ICEMRs. Thus the Core will be a indispensible component of CSCMi function, enabling the Center to reach its goal of becoming a multidisciplinary research center in India that integrates clinical and field studies with laboratory, molecular, and genomic methods for malaria control and prevention.